paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to my Life
Characters *Jack *Polo Song/Mini Story It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay. Jack had just gotten home from school after being bullied again. Polo was absent due to having the flu so he had nobody to protect him. As he arrived home, he laid down on his bed. He cried slightly and sang a song to get his feelings out there. Jack: *singing* Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming No you don't know what its like When nothing feels alright You don't know what its like to be like me To be hurt, to feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one there to save you No you don't know what its like Welcome to my life Do you want to be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more Before your life is over Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With the big fake smiles and stupid lies But deep inside you're bleeding No you don't know what its like When nothing feels alright You don't know what its like to be like me To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one there to save you No you don't know what its like Welcome to my life No one ever lied straight to your face And no one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy But I'm not gonna be okay Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work it was always there You don't know what its like What its like To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one there to save you No you don't know what its like What its like To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what its like Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Welcome to my life As he finished singing, there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, A sick-looking Polo was standing there. He heard about what happened and without saying a word, embraced Jack in a hug. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon songs Category:Songs Category:RockytheEco-pup's Songs